northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 140: Here She Comes! Empress Miranda
Oracle 140: Here She Comes! Empress Miranda (ここに彼女が来る！ 皇后ミランダ Koko ni kanojo ga kuru! Kōgō Miranda) is the one hundred fortieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda as Eternal Empress. Synopsis While Anaira and the Armored Fighters continue facing Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariots, Erika and Kazumi came in to help them. There Kazumi used her own battle equipment called the Eternal Unlocker and the Eternal Key to transform into Eternal Empress. Plot Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters continue fighting against Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariots. As the Armored Fighters continue defeating the Chariot Soldiers, the Chariot Fighters continue attacking them using their weapons. The Chariot Monsters, on the other hand, also attacking them simultaneously. Meanwhile, Kazumi showed to Erika her Eternal Unlocker and Eternal Key and she said that she doesn't need to worry about for her battle equipment. Then she said that these were the origin of the Armored and Chariot Fighter Equipment that Erika created, and she was excited to use them for the first time. As they were all set, Erika transformed herself into Armored Fighter Platinum, and left. On the other hand, Hiroko saw Kazumi and Platinum went outside the TransHead TV building. There she was curious about the connection between them. As they were left, Hiroko was seen by Ryoma, and asked for her purpose. She said that she's looking for Anaira and others, and Ryoma answered her that they were not around yet. Miyuki received a message from Kazumi if she's okay. Then she replied that she's still okay, and she asked if she's willing to visit her in the hospital. Unfortunately, Kazumi didn't replied to her for several minutes. Because of this, Miyuki got curious about what happened to Kazumi. Meanwhile, Erika asked Kazumi why she didn't reply on Miyuki's message. She said that she didn't know how to explain to her about her true identity as Chariot Empress Miranda. Erika believed that Kazumi was trying to be like her disguising as Platinum, so she told her that she should visit her friend in the hospital and tell her about her true identity after the battle against the Chariots. As the battle continues, both the Armored Fighters and the Chariots continue throwing attacks on each other. Then Emperor Ryuuen used his Hazard Scepter to attack the Armored Fighters. But Anaira deferred his attack using her Infinity Gun Blade, causing him to dismay. Then she told him to show the true power of his Hazard Chariot Key, which he did so. As both parties used their respective finishers, the Armored Infinity Slash and Chariot Hazard Streak, they created a huge powerful sphere and it exploded immediately, causing both Armored Fighters and Chariot Fighters (except Anaira and Emperor Ryuuen) de-transform back into their civilian form. Kazumi felt something strange about the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. There she thought that both Anaira and Ryuuen used their ultimate powers to defeat each other, causing others to suffer. Because of what Kazumi said, Erika decided to speed up her driving Armored Vehicle to reach their destination. On the other hand, Ryoma and Iori were discussing about Kazumi's unusual actions. They were curious what was wrong in her, which was unaware to them that she is Empress Miranda. Few moments later, a news staff called Iori for the hourly news update. As they reached to the public park where the battle takes place, Kazumi and Erika saw the Armored Fighters struggling to defeat the Chariots. Meanwhile, the remaining Armored Fighters and Chariot Fighters transformed themselves again into their respective armor forms and continue facing each other in a battle. Then Emperor Ryuuen used his Hazard Scepter again to defeat the Armored Fighters. Anaira, on the other hand, deferred his attack using her Infinity Gun Blade. But in an unexpected way, Emperor Ryuuen used again his Hazard Scepter for his follow-up attack. As a result, the Armored Fighters, except Anaira, were de-transformed back again into their civilian form. Then he said to them to surrender their arsenals for their safety, but they refused. As he attempted to kill the Armored Fighters using his Hazard Scepter, a huge energy ball suddenly appeared and attacked him immediately. Then Emperor Ryuuen when he saw Kazumi and Platinum blocked his attack. Emperor Ryuuen asked Kazumi what was her purpose, and Kazumi answered that she came to give him a punishment for using Chariots for his evil purpose. Then he found out that she is none other Chariot Empress Miranda, the former leader of the Chariot Empire whom he dethroned. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen used his Hazard Scepter to attack her, but nothing happened. Kazumi, on the other hand, got her Eternal Unlocker and Eternal Key and transformed herself into Eternal Empress, causing a shock to everyone. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/ アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 43 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 120, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 45, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 75. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes